Pokemon:Dead edition creepypasta1
by Showlen
Summary: This Was written by Showlen It is based off of Pokemon Red first gen creepy pastas. This creepy pasta is my first ever creepy pasta and my first ever Pokemon creepypasta In the end Josh the player Never plays a pre owned game every again because of what he saw!


Writen by: Showlen

Creepypasta#1

Pokemon:DEAD edition

I'm not a huge fan of the Pokemon games...

But I have to say they are good.

My name is Josh I am 14.

It's summer break I am glad I have to not

work on stupid homework anymore.

For some reason one night I wanted to play my old Pokemon games. I only have

1 Pokemon game and I have played some

of the other Pokemon games.

But for once I wanted to play a first generation game. I sadly couldn't find any of

the stores like Gamestop who sold them.

But I found one for $30 bucks at a Blockbuster. That store was going to be closed down that's why it costed $30 bucks.

The cartage had the sticker on it. It was the Red edition. I had a Gameboy advance.

I couldn't wait to play it. When I got home

my parent's told me to go to bed but I couldn't wait to play the game.

I set my alarm for 12 in the morning so I could play it. I woke up at 12 and I checked to see if my parent's were sleeping.

They were sleeping so I carefully walked back to my room and shut the door.

I found my Gameboy advance fast.

I put the Pokemon:Red edition cartage in the Gameboy advance I made sure the sound was down so it wouldn't wake my parents.

It started perfectly with the intro. Everything seemed fine. This was a Preowned copy. But there was no countenue sadly. So I just started a new game. It was odd though. There was no Professer Oak at the start. It immenditly asked for my name so I entered Josh as my name. It sent me right into the game. I figured it was a hack. But I like hacks because they could have a better stories and maybe even more gameplay. It started in Lavander town. I checked my Pokey Dex.

My character was not Red the character I had was more detailed. My character was taller and long hair he had no backpack but he seemed sad for some reason.

There was no badges at all.

I looked at my Pokemon I had no Pokemon at all. I searched the graveyard soon a text box show up. It said that my character was praying to the dead. Then he walked back to a house that was never in Lavander town my character went in. The house was small though it only had 4 chairs,a table,a bed, and a computer. My character said he needed to get some sleep because if he did his mother would get him his first Pokemon.

The screen turned black and then showed me some girl bringing a Charmander. I guessed that was my character's mother.

It went back to my character's house it showed him sleeping. He got up and his mother was sitting at the table.

I could control my character again so I went to my character's mother. She said she had found a charmander and my character could have it. I was able to name it and I named it Moth. I left my character's house and went into wild grass and I fought some wild Pokemon till my Pokemon reached level 10.

I went into the Pokemon center so I could heal my Pokemon. After I healed my

Pokemon I went to the market to buy some poky balls. But it wouldn't let me enter the store my character said he should go talk to his brother.

I guess I have a brother in this hacked

Pokemon red verison.

I went back to my house and I saw a new character standing near the door. I talked to the character he said Hello brother I hope you like your new Pokemon.

My character responded with I love it!

My character asked if he could go out of town to find some better Pokemon. His brother let him.

It cut to a black screen and showed my character in a forest he was chasing Pokemon like a child. But the world around him went dark. I guessed it was nighttime in the game. My character was walking around. Then I heard a snap from the audio My character started to run fast. I saw something black was following him! My character hid in the bushes. His charmander was with him. They were both hiding.

The black creature spotted them and jumped at them! Then the screen turned to a

dark red like blood only poorly made looking. The audio started to make a scream but a poorly voiced scream! I turned it off fast. But I just remebered... I forgot to save my game! It was 2:00 in the morning so I decided its time to go to bed. I put the gameboy with the game away somewhere safe. I wished I saved the game...

I woke up at 12 in the mourning and

right when I woke up I got breakfast and played the game again. But there was countinue I guess it saves automaticly

I played but I guess it started after what happened last night. The creepy stuff started here... my character woke up and he was bleeding! His charmander was no were to be seen! If he encountered another wild Pokemon he wouldn't make it because he has no Pokemon! It was even darker then last time. I could barly see anything it was so dark in the woods I searched for anything that could help. And I saw there was a texture of dark red on the ground leading somewhere... I didn't follow it I searched for 10 minutes till I gave up.

I decided that I should follow the blood even though it would probly scare me to death.

I thought to shut the game off and never play it again. But well it costed me $30 bucks! I was going to find out even if I didn't like it! I followed the dark red trail.

Then the music started to slow down. Then at the end of the trail was my Poor charmander! There was blood around its body. I saw blood coming out of its head!

I couldn't help but alsmost screaming!

I shut the game off fast.

I am never playing a pre owned game EVER AGAIN!


End file.
